The present device generally relates to a rack system for an appliance. A number of different types of appliances, including cooking appliances such as ovens and the like, include racks positionable in various vertical locations within the interior of the appliance. The racks are configured to support cooking articles and/or food items thereon, for example, for cooking within the appliance. The racks are repositionable to provide the desired positioning relative to operative elements (such as burners or the like) for cooking of related food items, for example. Further, the racks are slideably supported to be extendable partially out of the appliance cavity for easier insertion and removal of the related cooking articles and food items. Various support structures have been used to provide for the needed retention, adjustment, and extension of such racks within the associated appliance.